


To Be In Your Arms Again

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Laura is reunited with her parents in the afterlife.





	To Be In Your Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Laura Hale Appreciation Week: From The Other Side

Laura had always hoped she'd see her parents again, and the rest of her family. For a while it was the only thing that kept her going. 

Even with the life she's led she always thought it would be when she was old. After she'd had a family of her own and had stories to tell them. Things to make them proud. 

She didn't count on being murdered before she even turned 30.

Yet here she is, standing in a familiar room, looking into the sad and shocked faces of her parents. She should feel happy. Yet all she feels is guilt. Guilt for failing them and failing Derek. 

She falls to her knees on the hardwood floor, surprised when she actually feels tears wetting her cheeks. 

Her mother is there in an instant, wrapping Laura in an embrace she in no way deserves. 

"I'm sorry," she sobs. "I'm so sorry, Mama."

"Oh sweetheart," Talia says. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do though," Laura says. "I let you down. I let Derek down. I was supposed to protect him and now he's alone. And he doesn't know. He doesn't know about Peter."

"Peter will get what's coming to him," Talia says, an angry edge to her voice. "Believe me. And Derek will be okay. He's strong. And so are you."

"I don't feel strong right now," Laura mutters. "I feel foolish. Peter lured me to the woods and I trusted him."

"What happened is on Peter, not you," Robert says. "He should consider himself lucky he won't be seeing us again. Because if he did…"

"I'd rip his traitorous heart out," Talia says. "I'd make hell look pleasant compared to what he'd get here, for daring to lay a hand on you."

Laura has no doubt she would. She looks around the room. "How are we in our house?"

"I don't know," Talia says "I think it's because desire what happened this is still the place that has the most memories for us."

"I missed you both so much," Laura tells them. 

"We missed you too," her father says. "But we're so proud of you, Laura. And the woman you've become."

Laura sniffles and reaches out a hand for her father. She pulls him down next to her, relieved when he understands what she needs and wraps his arms around her and her mother. 

"I love you," she whispers.

"We love you too," her mother says. "As much as I hate the circumstances, I am happy to see you again."

"So am I."

She lets herself take comfort in being with them again, like she used to when she was a girl. It's not the same, she knows that, but it's enough. 


End file.
